Young
by TattyAnn
Summary: Kendall Knight has the perfect family life but he's hiding a dark, dark secret. He likes girls but their kind of..young.
1. One

**A/N: Disclaimer - I don't own them.. but If I did... . ;)**

**ohh and if you're not into the whole.. sick pedo thing, leave now! just kidding! I'm not either but please give this story a chance, you might be surprised! A lot of my readers on JBFF where.. :) 3**

I'm sick and I know it. I have a problem and I know it. I like girls and that shouldn't be a problem but the girls I like, there kind of.. Young.

I remember my first 'victim' like it was just yesterday.

Her name was Erin Deliano, she had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She stood at just five foot one, she was just beginning to get those curves that made my mouth water. She was half way from being a women from a teen. Erin was thirteen when we met, I offered her a ride home when I found her wandering her streets, she had been walking home from her first house party. When she got in my car she did not expect to be taken for a ride home in that way especially because she trusted me, I mean. Why wouldn't she? I'm famous. I'm a public figure and most of all I'm a family, I have a wife and two kids. Why would she expect me, Kendall Knight to be a paedophile.

See this would all be just a fraction okay if I was a miner, but I'm not. I'm twenty five.

I pull up the car up to the side walk and step out, there's a girl walking along it towards me. I told Julie, my wife that I would be staying out late for a meeting and that I would be back in the early hours of the morning.

The girl rushes past me quickly, making sure she doesn't touch me. Her pale arm hairs stand on end as she hears the footsteps behind her.

"Hey baby, what's your name?" I hiss as I move towards her even more. She stops, wraps her around her body to keep the night chill from her petite frame a little more before quickening her pace. "Aw baby don't be like that." I shove her into the wall slightly, she looks up at me, fear covering her small face. "I said what's your name?" I hit the wall and she flinches.

"E-Em-Em-Em-Em-ma-Emma." Emma shakes, looking away from me. "Let me go, please." She begs as I touch her face softly.

"Your well spoken for a girl so young, how old are you anyway?" I frown, looking at the short girl, her head reaches just below my shoulder.

"Tw-e-l-v-e, twelve." She stutters, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"And tell me Emma, why is a young girl such as your self out at this late hour." I raise my eyebrow, as I lean in towards her face.

"My mom kicked me out, she said I don't deserve a good home, I have to go stay with my Dad." She whispers quietly, I nod, understanding I don't have to most conventional family either well I didn't, now my family life is pretty much perfect, beside the obvious. "What are you going to do with me?" Emma sobs as she cringes away from me.

"This." I hiss, pressing my lips down hastily on hers, she tries to push me away but I'm to strong for her child like body to handle. I pull down my pants then move my hands to her waste, pulling down her dark blue jeans. She cries out in pain as thrust into her virgin form.

"Stop! Please just stop it!" She whales, I bite down on her lip as I bounce her higher, she lets her tears fall freely, the pain taking over her body which by this point should be numb.

"Fuck!" I grunt as I feel myself close to my climax. Her walls clench, ha thought she wanted me to stop? Little slag.

"Oh god!" She hisses as she comes, her first orgasm tumbles from her as does my own.

"You can leave now." I spit at her as I rag my pants back up.

"What's your name?" Emma whispers rubbing her red tear stained cheeks.

"Need to fucking know bases." I holler as I climb into my car and drive back to my perfect family life.

**A/N: Hay there! Soo... I wrote this like.. four/five months ago? It's also posted on JBFF as sarahsmile24 and YES I am that person.. uhm.. yeah, I hope you like it.. 5 reviews for the next chapter? ... I feel guilty for asking but eh, whatever.. fuck it.**** x**


	2. Two

**A/N: So I know I said 5 reviews for the next chapter.. lol it's NOT about reviews for me.. just wanted to see if it worked doing that.. it doesn't.**

**BigTimeBitch- dude fuck off. I didn't block you it was my mum!**

**Zaya1011 - Why thanks! And Here you go, I feel bad for the girls too! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Still don't own them... *sigh*... If only... Oh and thi is a conversation between me and BigTimeBitch earlier.. I found it funny.**

**Her: Mmmm James topless in skinny jeans and a cowboy hat**

**Me: ...oooofffttttt.**

**Her: My fantasy of the night**

**Me: kendal.. just naked would be fine thanks.**

**Her: On a rose covered bed**

**Me: ... or the floor... or a tumble drier.. theres no need to be picky. **

**Hahahaa, we're cool. So who, where and when? **

**;) **

**- Sarah x**

I arrived home late that night, I was tired, on edge and hungry. I flick the light on in the kitchen on my stately mansion home in the upper-class side of New York, I moved her with my wife Julie when she turned sixteen, she came here for college so I couldn't leave her, besides that she needed a place to live and I had the money to get her stuff.

"Holly fuck." I huff out, clutching my chest as my six year old daughter Megan stands in front of me, glass of water in her hand.

"Hey papa." She beams, reaching out to me, I pick her up in my arms, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Why are you awake baby girl?" I ask, sitting her down on the black island whilst I grab a banana, I break half of it off and give it to Megan. Her robin hair is sticking up in all direction, her small brown eyes have sleep in the corner of them, She's a spitting image of Julie in the morning.

"I was thirsty, and I wanted to see you." Megan places the banana in her mouth and chews. "Papa can you tuck me in?" She asks sweetly, stretching up towards me, I nod and pick her back up, I switch the lights of as I carry her up stairs, her bedroom walls and windows have bullet proof glass on them, you never know what's going to happen when your me, a lot of people hate me. Megan's room in baby pink and white, I place her down on her baby pink, four poster canopy bed. I tuck her in tightly before kissing her on the head gently. "Papa tell me a story!" She demands making me chuckle.

"Which one?" I ask, sitting on the edge of her bed, it's her 'grown up' bed, well that's what she likes to call it. It's actually a three quarter bed, so the next bed she gets will be a child bed, then maybe a double when she hits her teens, and a king size when she's a little older, baby steps.

"The one about the man and the wrong girl!" She says, snuggling into my side as I wrap my right arm around her small frame. "You smell Papa." She giggles, scrunching up her nose, I pull a fake hurt face and pull away from her embrace but she groans and pulls me back. "No! bad papa!" Megan says crossly, I chuckle, shaking my head.

"You will have to be a lawyer."

"What's a lawyer?" Megan asks, raising her Latino eyebrows, she gets that from Julie or Julia as her Mom likes to call her, she prefers Julie from me, she says it keeps her from missing home too much. She had just moved form Mexico when we met, she didn't speak much English back then.

"Never mind sweet heart, you lie down so I can tell you this story." Megan nods, snuggling back down as I begin.

"Once upon a time there was a prince, he was the most handsome prince in all the land and all the girls wanted to marry him but they couldn't, he already had a girlfriend who he would be marrying that day. She was beautiful, she had long flowing blonde hair and big dreamy blue eyes."

"Oo, oo now tell me about the jealous girl!" Megan jumps up and down, squealing with excitement.

"Meg! How do you expect to fall asleep if your jumping around?" I chuckle, pushing her back on the bed slightly.

"Sorry papa." Megan apologizes, lying back down. "Continue." She snaps, making me giggle.

"But there was a jealous girl, her twin sister to be in fact, she loved the prince with all her heart but she couldn't have him because her sister was to be wed to him within the hour. When they arrived at the church the whole city had come to greet the happy couple. When the preacher asked is anyone objected to there marriage the girls sister stood up, with the whole city staring at her! She said "Oh Prince, I love you don't leave me!" The prince took her hand and they ran away, living happily ever after." I whisper the last three words seeing that my young daughter had fallen asleep. My mother had told me that story when I was a kid, her mother had done the same with her, it's been in the family for century's. "I love you princess." I whisper, kissing her foreheads before tip toeing out of her now dark bedroom.

I groan as I check my watch, 2:45am. God, this will be hard to explain especially if she asks questions. I take of my tie and suit jacket, plonking them down on the bathroom chair, whipping of my pant and boxer, fuck my dick has blood on it. I groan, remembering Emma tonight. God she was tight.

I smirk as I rub my dick, tightly just the way I like it. I role my head back, letting the water splash on my face, quickly I lather my hand in soap, sliding my finger up and down my shaft slowly, letting the sexual pressure build up in its own pace. I rub the tip, letting myself moan out loudly, no ones awake and I'm in the private bathroom and not the on suit connecting mine and Julies bedroom.

"Fuck!" I groan out, moving my hand up and down quicker. I bring my other hand down the my ball sack, rubbing them gently, that pushes me over the edge, my body shakes a little as a moan escapes my parted lips. The spunk hit's the shower wall, I wipe it away quickly, I wash of my body and wash my hair before stepping out of the shower, I wrap a towel around my body, I grab some boxers from the chest of drawers in my closet and put my already worn clothes in the hamper before sliding them on and putting the towel in the hamper. I hurry down the chilly hall way and quickly make my way into my bedroom, it's manly browns, a medieval theme, Julie adored it so I had to put it in. you have to step on a box to get in the bed, and no I'm no the tallest guy in the world but I'm not shortest either. I look over to Julie as I walk towards the big bed, her natural black hair falls around her head in dismay, covering her eyes. Her plump red lips look so kissable, I peck them lightly and she stirs, rolling towards me.

"Jacking of in the bathroom? You're twenty five Kendall." She giggles, biting her lip as she roles on too of me, she straddles me, putting her hands on my shoulders. Her big brown eyes gaze into mine as she raises a perfectly plucked black eye brow.

"I thought you where asleep." She shakes her head no, flipping all her hair on to her left side so that I can see her neck, I groan out in response.

"Well, well, well, someone's gagging for it huh?" Julie winks, I nod, biting down on my lip as she runs her freshly manicured nails along my shaft, I grunt and puck upwards, she giggles as she roles of me. "Sorry but I'm tired." She says, resting her head on the pillow. I role over Julie and rest my elbows either side of her tiny waste, propping myself up.

"Is that so?" I hiss, she nods, biting her lip innocently. "You can sleep tomorrow." I snap pressing my lips forcefully down on hers.


	3. Three

**I don't own BTR.. sadly. Eh, thanks for all the lovely sweet reviews! Thanks so much to Katy honestly that made me feel so much better because I was so terrified about putting this up on here! Pictures and outfit's are on my page :) Much love, Sarah. **

Julie dressed in a black dress which clings to her curves deliciously, a white suit jacket which is shoved up to her elbows so that you can see the black I love Kendall Knight rubber band which is tight on her four arm, I giggle as I look at that, it's just so Julie, my eyes then move to her hand. The large rock on her wedding finger is hardly unnoticeable and it should be, that thing cost me $900.000 then there her white gold wedding ring, we both have white cold because where both allergic to normal gold. I bite my lip as I glance down her long tan legs which have been made even longer but her white killer heels. "Screw the Grammy's lets go back upstairs!" I hiss, pulling on her hand, she giggles but resists me.

"That good huh?" She giggles nervously, pre-show nerves, she's been to a thousand award shoes yet still she gets these nerves, like I used to when I was younger and was about to go on stage, especially when I had 'sexual frustration' I felt that if I saw a hot girl in the crowed I would blow a load in front of thousands of people and that would have killed my good boy image, thank god I ditched that when I turned seventeen and had to 'fake' date Selena Gomez, she's really not my type of girl, seriously.

"Fuck yes!" I growl, pushing her against the wall, forcefully pressing my lips down on hers.

"Excuse me Mr. Knight but the car is ready for you and Mrs. Knight." I loved it when people call her Mrs. Knight, that shows that. She. Is. Mine. I tare myself away from Julie and turn towards the driver, grunting at him in dismissal.

"Kendall! That was rude!" Julie scolds me.

"Well, can you blame me. I was getting ready to make another little Knight." I grimace, I really hope she doesn't want another kid, Megan and Ross are enough to deal with our hectic life style.

"You want more kids?" She gasps, I frown and look away. "Thank fuck for that, I really don't want any more kids right now, maybe when Jason is a little older though." She says honestly, taking my hand and pulling me towards the door.

Julie sits with her feet across my lap in the limo, we pick up My mom, Carlos, James and Logan from there hotel before beginning to venture to the other side of New York, where MSG stands, waiting for us to join the pre Grammy party. We drive along the mane road, I wind down the window, the limo starts at a red light, at the end of the street there is nothing, however walking along the sidewalk towards the zebra crossing there is a young girl, her blonde hair falls down her face light waves, she has tight blue jeans on and a pink tank top, she's pushing a pram. I gulp as I see her face when she glances towards me. Fear flashes through her face, it's Erin.

"I haven't seen you in so long Bro, what's up?" Carlos asks, looking up at my worried face I nod slightly, still staring at the young girl. She bursts out in tears and falls to the floor, Carlos looks towards her and tries to open the door.

"No!" I yell, she snaps her head up at me, she stands up quickly and makes a quick circle over her stomach before carrying on, rubbing her tear stained cheeks as she goes.

"What was that all about?" Julie asks, putting her feet back on me.

"Nothing and will you get the fuck off me! I'm not a bloody stool." I snap at her, pushing her legs away from me. She looks down at her hands, pushing the rock of an engagement ring around her petite finger before letting a tear fall down her cheek. "Don't start crying Julie, you do it for fucking attention." I spit, she nods, wiping away her tears.

"Kendall Knight! That is enough!" My mom yells, she leans forward in her seat, threatening to hit me. "Just because you have moved out and started a family does not, I repeat not mean I wont give you a bloody good slap!" She growls. I nod, looking away from her and back out the window, Erin has disappeared.

"Sorry." I whisper, still not looking at anybody, if only they knew I'm talking to Erin, not Julie. "I-I have to go find that girl, I'll meet you there." I shake my head, blinking back my own tears.

"Kendall why?" Ryan asks.

"I knew her once, well someone like her anyway." I sigh, looking at the floor.

"What a drugged up little slag?" Julie spits.

"You have no idea what that little girl has been through." I yell at her, she shakes her head at me, grimacing as she goes.

"Kendall, why do you care so much?" Someone speaks I don't bother to look who it is, I shrug my shoulders and lean back in my seat, once again the limo starts to move forward, where almost here now. I wind the window up and wipe away a stray tear and begin to laugh, remembering her fear, sure I feel bad that she might have a kid and that she remembers that night but god was she tight, her tiny little fresh teen breasts, her screams of pain only made me get into it even more, I remember being scared myself, I was scared she would go and tell someone, that would ruin me.

"I just feel bad for her, she came to my meet and great one time, it was horrid, she was raped, the sign she gave me, it means safe- she feels safe with me, I'm not sure why she was crying though." I lie, have you ever lied so much that you begin to believe yourself? No? Well I have, I do it all the time.

"Where here Kendall." Julie rubs my thigh gently, not to turn me on but to comfort me, I grab her hand and mouth sorry to her, she nods understanding that even now, after all this time we have spent together that my out bursts are un predictable and never understood.


	4. Four

**A/N: Hey there! Another chapter is up J Kendall is an idiot in my opinion in this story.. Haha.**

**NessieObsessed: Katy! Thank you so much that means a lot to me! It's so hard to write like this but it really does pay off! You should defiantly come over to JBFF and join our party! ;) haha! Send me a message if you ever do find you're way to there and I'll pull some strings on there and make things happen lol! J**

**Abby1234: I don't see him a paedophile, it's fiction and Kendall Knight isn't a real person..but thank you so much for being so interested and for reviewing!**

**Anon Reviewer: I'm not going to flame you, I'm just going to correct you! I'm not an old man. I'm sixteen and I'm a girl! This isn't my fantasy! I think it's sick and disgusting but it's intense to write about and in my personal opinion makes a good read! I don't need therapy, you need to learn how to be polite and not swear at others. The incest is in there because In my other version of this story his addiction of sex is spiralling out of control and he needs it fast, this story isn't about who he's fucking but why he is doing it.**

Her lips moved against mine as her fingers play with my tie, her blue eyes flicker up at me as she kisses my colour bone, I throw my head back. "What's your name?" I ask her, she nibbles on my neck. "Don't give me a hicky! I'm married!" I warn her.

"I'm Cloie and sorry, there isn't one there." She breaths heavily running her fingers through her soft blonde hair which was now down from its previous sleek pony tale. "Where were we?" She giggles, running her fingers through my hair now, she pulls my head back down to hers, her soft lips pressing against mine, I remove her white blouse as she takes of my shirt, she runs her hands across my chest, pinching my nipples as she goes. I stop her as I realise her aim, I didn't want oral I wanted to fuck. I bring her face back up to mine, reconnecting our lips. I pull down my pants and her panties underneath her black tube skirt. She wraps her legs around my waste. I hold her in position as she slides down my cock, I moan out as she moves up and down, she tugs at my hair, and scratches against my shoulders. She closes her eyes as she roles head bag, thrusting her hips towards me, in the collision of out body's my balls smack against her, stimulating me even more. I role my eyes to the back of my head.

"Excuse me- OH SHIT!" A voice yells, I turn my head to see Carlos looking extremely pissed of.

"Fuck!" I spit, shoving Cloie of me, I shove my shirt on and pull my pants up, Cloie scurries of, buttoning up her shirt.

"You're cheating on Julie!" Carlos yells, I push him away from the bathroom, we stand out side it and he looks pretty pissed off.

"Don't tell!" I beg, looking towards our table where Julie is watching us, I smile and wave at her, she smiles back and mouths 'love you' I mouth it back and turn towards Carlos.

"What the fuck are you thinking? You have the most beautiful girl right there and your cheating on her with some fucking waitress?" He yells quietly so that no one can hear us. "This was a one of right? Or do you do this all the time?" I look away from him, scratching the back of my head. "She was less than twenty yards away and you felt the need to fuck some chick?" He snaps, I look away from him again. "You disgust me!" Carlos spits in my face, I wipe it of, looking at him coldly. "Tell me why I should keep it a secret?" Carlos growls, getting close to my face.

"Because I see the way you look at Julie!" I yell back, shoving him away from me, a few people turn.

"I'd treat her fucking better than you would, and you fucking know it! What was all that in the car? You yelled at her for no bloody reason, you don't deserve her! Or your kids, you're a sick fuck who needs help but don't worry mate I'm sure you have the money to get it!" James and Julie are here now, standing either side of me and Carlos.

"Baby what's going on here?" Julie turns to me, Carlos looks at me a disgusted look on his face.

"Nothings going on, Carlos just over reacted over nothing." I wrap an arm protectively, she nods not wanting to ask questions, I know that she doesn't want any more information.

"Is that true Carlos?" James asks him, I swear to god there fucking in secret. It's weird, gay is wrong in my opinion especially if your not going to come out about it.

"Yeah something like what he just said." He spits angrily, his fists are still clenched.

"You know what, I'm going to go home." I announce. "You stay here baby, I'm just not feeling good." I smile down sweetly at Julie who nods in return.

I want to try something knew, I want to be even more reckless.

**A/N: Once again, these are not my opinion's, I believe being gay is fine, it who you're born to be. I wanted to make Justin closed of and clearly have something wrong with him here, hope no one's offended by any content in this story because it is FICTION just like the character Kendall Knight. **


	5. Five

**A/N: Just a short one today.. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, I'll also respond to all the reviews tommorow! uhm.. I have to go really wuick because I need to have a shower and stuff before I meet BigTimeBitch in town, we're going shopping and then going for a meal.. I only get my money at four though.. you know couse' I'm cool.. anyways, yeah! **

**Warning: Read at you're own risk.**

Waiting has never been my strong point, but I over heard a conversation on the way in, a young mum was talking to her daughter, telling her that she would be gone for a few hours as she had to go to the hospital. Her daughter was hot, she looked around fourteen. She had fiery red hair and long tan legs, that's all I saw of her really.

I drum my fingers against the steering weal of my land rover as I watch the house. It's white and has flower pots in front of it. The woman from before walks out, shouting something as she leaves. I wait till she has left the street, the darkness of night covering my steps, I open and close the gate before knocking on the door, it takes a minuet or so for the girl to answer the door.

"Kendall Knight?" She gaps, looking up at me through big lashes.

"Yeah hey, my phone died and I'm kind of lost do you mind if I use your phone?" I smile, biting my lip out of fake nerves.

"Sure, it's just through here, I'm Kayla by the way." She smiles, spinning around and walking away from me, I follow her, checking out her long legs as she only has on booty shorts, a large checked pyjama top and gray slippers, her red hair is tied back in a messy bun. "It's here Kendall." She calls out, from the next room.

"Are you home alone?" I ask her, taking the phone from her and holding it as if to put a number in.

"Yeah, my mom just popped out, she has a hospital appointment." She grins back. "Want a drink?" She asks holding out a glass, I nod and she pores me a glass of coke. "So why my house?" She asks, taking a sip of her drink, I move towards her quickly, wrapping my arm around her waste.

"I saw you earlier and well, I didn't need to use your phone." I breath, pressing my four head against her.

"Then why did you come in here?" She asks, bringing her blue eyes up to look into my own green ones.

"To do this." I chuckle harshly, she shivers as I press my lips down to hers, she moans out in response as I move my hands down to her waste, pulling down her pale pink silk panties, god this girl grew up easily, I drag down my pants and push up into her, she moves her hips in sync with mine.

"Wait stop! Stop!" She commands, but I don't. "No! I said get off!" See pushes against me but I continue. "I'll tell everyone what you did! Your raping me!" She sobs, I grunt as I push into her.

"Is that so?" I hiss into her ear, she nods. "Well then I'll just have to shut you up then." I growl, I slide my hand into my pocket and pull out my pocket knife. I flip it open and press it against her neck, she gasps at the cool contact of the blade with her boiling skin.

"Please, I'm only fourteen!" She begs me, I shake my head as I press the knife even harder, it slices open the skin, as the blade cuts through her there is a slight tarring noise and the dripping of blood on the floor, she takes her final breath as I take my final swipe and stroke before coming and letting her fall to the ground.

Fuck what have I done?


	6. Six

**Julie's a little mad at Kendall...**

**and theres a new kid on the block...**

**or in the basement..**

"I'll never let you go." I whisper into her ear, I muffle her screams with an old sock, she bucks her head back, trying to hit me with the only thing that isn't tied up. "Shush now, baby girl." I caress her red cheek, she shivers from my touch, she despises me and I love it. "No one can hear you down here, you'll never get out and no one can get in without knowing which book to press, look kid- I'm not going to kill you." I sigh, standing up. "Yet." I mutter, moving towards the wall. "Move and you will get hurt." I press against the door, sliding it open, I shut it and place the red book back in place. I quickly change my shirt, it had her smell on it. I spray some of my own cologne on me before heading upstairs.

The girl in my secret place is my second cousin, in law's- step daughter. She 'vanished' a few days ago.

"Hey baby." I whisper, kissing my wife's cheek, her strawberry scent washes over me, making me shiver.

"Hi." She mutters, continuing to feed our son.

"And how's my favourite boy in the whole wide world?" I stroke his cheek before placing a small kiss on his four head, he giggles and squirms away from me so that he can eat. "Where's Megan?" I ask Julie who is now washing her hands free of baby food.

"Dance class." She sighs, wiping her face.

"Oh, want me to pick her up?"

"No, you have a show in a half hour, or did you forget?" She spits at me, what's her deal today?

"What's wrong baby?" I Whisper in her ear as I wrap my arms around her waste.

"Don't, I don't want fight in front of Jason." She pushes me. "Look Kendall, I'll see you tonight okay? Just go do your show and don't make a fool of yourself again." She mutters, looking towards this mornings paper. The head line reads._ 'Kendall's play girl.'_ I sigh, running my fingers through my hair, the picture is of me and then in a square box is a girl I have never even seen before.

"I have never seen her in my life, I promise Julie." I look into her brown eyes, she shrugs.

"I don't care, you just don't bring your foul behaviour into my home." She growls. "Come on Jason, lets get you cleaned up."

"Fuck." I yell after she's left the room, why do people lie to make money from me? I wouldn't care as much if it was that slut I banged at the Grammy's but it isn't, I have never even seen this women before.

**Lol it's short, sorry guys! I'll post the next chapter in a few minuits 3 - Sarah. **


	7. Seven

There yells echo in my ears as I push forward towards my front door, we really do need to get anew gate put on the entrance. "Kendall, Kendall!" A voice screams, it's Ellen, mine and Julie's best friend she moved over here from Atlanta, She's dating Carlos, I grab her hand, pulling her forward.

"Is this another one of your slag's!" One of the paparazzi yells, I let go of Ellen then, launching towards him, how dare he call my eldest friend a slag!

"She's not a fucking slag!" I spit at him, raising my fist. "Never call my best friend a slag again! Got it?" I scream, punching him, I raise it up again but this time a magical voice stops me.

"Kendall! Stop it! Please, Megan can see you!" Julie's voice rings from the door way, I press my head against the mans head, looking into his blue eyes.

"Call any of my friends names again and I will kill you." I spit. "Your lucky my daughter can see me." I huff out, pushing him to the ground, I grab onto Ellen's hand, pulling her towards my home.

"What was that about?" Julie growls, pushing me inside the house, Ellen trials inside after us, head hanging down, is she embarrassed?

"They called me a slag, one of his slags- which is why I'm here." She mumbles, looking slowly up at Julie.

"What about his dirty behaviour?" Julie growls, I try and touch her but she slaps my hand away.

"I didn't do anything!" I resort, throwing my hands in the air, I spin around to see Jason, sat at the top of the stairs on Megan's knee. "Hey baby's." I smile at them, walking towards them both.

"Papa, you scared me." Megan cries, reaching out to me, I take Jason in my arms and hold Megan on my right hip, heavy much? She's grown a lot recently.

"Sorry baby, hey why aren't you in bed? It's late!" I chuckle, its way past midnight.

"I head shouting." She mumbles, snuggling into my chest. "I saw the t.v, where has Jane has gone." She asks me, looking up at me as I put Jason into his bed.

"Night little man." I kiss his head before switching out light and moving towards Megan's room. "I know honey, I know but she's coming home soon, I just know it." I whisper, kissing her four head and laying her down in her bed. "Goodnight beautiful." I move away from her then, flicking the light off.

"I love you Papa." She calls out.

"Love you to Meg." I reply, slowly making my way down the stairs, only to stop half way. "What's wrong?" I frown, looking down at my wife and Ellen who where both flooded with tears.

"They found Jane, she's dead Kendall- Jane's dead." I take Julie in my arms then.

"How?" I breath out to myself, she's still down stairs.

"She was hit by a car, they said that she ran away from home- her father abused her apparently, she was running away from him."

But how did she escape? How in the world did she get out without being seen by the paparazzi?

**The whole Jane thing is a filler.. really, hmm.. yeah :) He kidnapped her out of bordem and sexual fantasies if you're wondering. eh, I'm going to write another chapter soon to explain it all! Keep the reviews and Faveriting coming! I'm going to bed I think, night! **

**Oh and Check out my other BTR fics, 'Big Time Lovers' & 'Taken' & 'Turn it off' & 'Catch me when I fall' :)**

**There lonely.. haha 3 **

**- Sarah x**


End file.
